User blog:Appelmonkey/Season 1 Episode 1: Commander Shepard vs Predator
Commander Shepard vs Predator.jpg Commander Sheppard: The commander who defeated the Reapers. vs Predators: The most fearsome hunters in the galaxy. Who is deadliest? Commander Shepard Bio He is a graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. Shepard later becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council in order to track down another membr of the organization gone rogue- a turian terrorist named Saren. Saren commanded an army of synthetics, called the Geth, and funded multiple projects to cure the krogan genophage in order to turn the species into a glorified slave race. Shepard was forced to quickly build a team to stop Saren's forces throughout the galaxy- stopping the mind-control of the Thorian on the Feros colony, rescuing Liara T'Soni from the Geth in the Artimis Tau Cluster and stopping her mother and Saren's right-hand woman Matriarch Benezia on Noveria. Shepard discovered that Saren was only a puppet of an ancient genocidal machine-race known as the Reapers. The vanguard of the Reapers, Soverign, was pretending to be Saren's ship as he indoctrinated the turian and planned to bring about his fellow Reapers, but his plans were stopped by Shepard, who's actions resulted in the deaths of both Soverign and Saren. After that, Shepard was ambushed by the Collectors, who destroyed his original ship, the Normandy, and killed him- forcing the pro-human terrorist organization Cerberus to bring him back to life using the Lazarus Project. Leading a Cerberus-funded suicide mission, Shepard put together an elite strike force to cross through the Omega-4 Relay, an act no ship had ever returned from, to destory the Collector Base and stop the Reapers once again- an act the Commander succeeded in. When the Reapers threatened to once more invade the galaxy, Shepard was able to slow them down substantially by ramming a massive asteroid into the Alpha Mass Relay they were going to use- at the cost of 300,000 innocent lives. When the Reapers did manage to begin their invasion, Shepard was forced to abandon Earth to assemble all the races and factions in the galaxy under a single banner before leading them on an assault to stop the Reaper threat once and for all. Weapons Close Range M-3 Predator The M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol is a reliable, accurate sidearm. Effective against armor; weak against armor and biotic barriers. Manufactord by Elanus Risk Control, the Predator is valuad as a powerfull, relitive and deadly inexpensive weapon While it is not generally deployed in the military, where kinetic barriers are common, it’s still very popular in the Terminus System where these defenses are less common. Middel Range M-23 Katana The M-23 Katana shotgun is common in the military. Deadly at short range, but ineffective at long range. Very Manufactured by Ariake Technologies, the Katana is a common mercenary weapon and is also popular on colonies with Varren infestations.effective versus shields and biotic barriers, but weak versus armor. Long Range M-8 Avenger The M-8 Avenger assault rifle is a common, versatile, military-grade assault rifle. Accurate when fired in short The modular design and inexpensive components of the Avenger make it a favorite of military groups and mercenaries alike. The Avenger has a reputation for being tough, reliable, easy to use, and easy to upgrade.bursts, and deadly when fired on full auto. The Avenger is effective at penetrating shields, armor, and biotic barriers. Manufactured by the ElkossCombine. Melee Omni-Blade Although melee-combat applications for the omni-tool are almost as old as the device itself, the feature was largelyThe most common melee design is the "omni-blade," a disposable silicon-carbide weapon flash-forged by the tool's mini-fabricator. The transparent, nearly diamond-hard blade is created and suspended in a mass effect field safely away from the user's skin. Warning lights illuminate the field so the searing-hot blade only burns what it is intended to: the opponent.unused prior to the Reaper invasion. The need to take on multiple husks in close quarters forced the Alliance to develop ways to enhance the tool's offensive capability. Explosive Frag Granede § Damage: 720 § Radius: 6.50 m Armor N7 Armor The N7 Armor is Commander Shepard's default armor. This armor is designed to augment tech, biotic and Sieldsweapon damage as well as provide additional health and shield strength. However, the N7 Armor is also designed to be modular and can be customized with a variety of chestpieces, gauntlets, pauldrons, helmets and leg pieces can be swapped in or out. Kinetic barriers, colloquially called "shields", provide protection against most mass acelerator weapons. Kinetic barriers are repulsive mass effect fields projected from tiny emitters. These shields safely deflect small objects traveling at rapid velocities. This affords protection from bullets and other dangerous projectiles, but still allows the user to sit down without knocking away their chair. The shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Equipment Medi-gelMedi-gel (medical gel) is an all-purpose medicinal salve combining an anaesthetic and clotting agent used by paramedics, EMTs, and military personnel, produced by the Sirta Foundation. It heals various wounds and ailments, instantly sealing injuries against infection and allowing for rapid healing by having the gel grip tight to flesh until subjected to a frequency of ultrasound. It is sealable against liquids - most notably blood - as well as contaminants and gases. Technically its properties make it illegal under genetic modification laws, but the restriction, in this case, is ignored because of the product's beneficial properties. Omni-tool Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. Higher-end omni-tools are equipped by Engineers, Sentinels, and Infiltrators to make use of their tech talents and powers. When activated, an omni-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram. Predator Bio The Predators are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as activie camuflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. The Predators often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim their quarry's skull as a throphy. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engeneers. The have been known to deliberately breed Xenomorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Predator. Weapons Close range The Shuriken The Shuriken is a primarily thrown Yautja weapon which functions much like the Smart Disc. Constructed with sixretractable blades, the Shuriken is also used as a slashing weapon and is immune to Xenomorph acid blood. Keen enough to cut into three inches of solid stone, the blades are strong enough to break a Xenomorph Qeeun hardened head armor, though it cannot seem to actually cut it. Shurikens can cut through a single Xenomorph without slowing down and (even after going through a Xenomorph) have enough force to lift and pin a human to a wall several feet above the floor. Middel range Smart-Disc The Smart-Disc is a primarily thrown Yautja weapon. It is an extremely sharp circular cutting device that is typically thrown like a discus and yet returns to the user like a boomerang. It also features a hand grip for use as a melee slashing weapon as well. Long range Plasma Caster The Plasma Caster, also known as the Laser Cannon or the Shoulder Cannon in its most common shoulder-mounted form, is a Yautja long-range energy projector weapon. Capable of guiding armor-penetrating plasma bolts towards distant targets, it is arguably the most powerful and technologically advanced offensive tool at the Yautja's disposal. The bolts fired by the weapon explode in a burst of plasma shrapnel upon striking a target, causing grievous wounds and potentially damaging other enemies near the point of impact. Melee Wrist Blades The Wrist Blades are the most basic Yautja weapons and the weapon of choice for most Predators. They are retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Predator's wrist. Typically, the blades come in pairs, mounted in parallel. These deadly weapons are sharp enough to cut through bone and are intended for use against unarmored combatants. As a last resort, they can sometimes be fired as a projectile from their gauntlet. Explosive Plasma Granede The Plasma Grenade is a Yauta hand grenade. The Plasma Grenade is shown to be powerful enough to blow up an armored personnel carrier, leaving few traces behind. Armor Plate Armor As with the helmet, the body armor varies in appearance. Most Predators wear a breastplate which does not cover the midsection. It is made of a very durable metal able to stop bullets as well as delay the corrosive effect of xenomorph blood long enough for it to be taken off. The plating is made of several layers, resulting in better durability. Also worn are gorgets, pauldrons, spaulders, tassets and greaves as well as foot armor. Though very light and strong, a Predator's armor can be pierced by a Xenomorph's "stinger". The Aliens versus Predator video games portray the plate armor as being indestructible as a gameplay element, making the Predator the most durable player-controlled character. This would most likely be the work of the Acid neutralizing effect of the liquid that is made by the Predators specifically for that purpose. Bio-Mask The Bio-Mask is one of the main tools used by the Yauta. As well as performing the basic function of protecting a Predator's head, the mask also grants the wearer access to multiple vision modes including zoom capabilities, facilitates vocal miccry, and includes breathing apparatus, diagnostics, and visual and audio recording systems. The mask often also incorporates a red targeting laser used in conjunction with a Plasma Caster Equipment Wrist Gauntlet The Wrist Gauntlet is possibly the Yauta’s most valuable tool. The compact wrist-mounted console houses several technologically advanced features, including a sat-com and a powerful self destruct device, as well as controls for a Predator's cloaking device and, in some cases, their Plasma Caster. Some Wrist Gauntlets have also been seen to include Gauntlet Plasma Bolt. It is possibly the most prized piece of Predator technology and its loss is often met with severe punishment. Medical-kit The Medi-Kit is used by the Yauta to treat wounds when on a hunt. The Medi-Kit contains various serums and surgical tools that can be used to treat a wide range of injuries quickly and effectively. X-Factors Notes · The battle will take place after the suicide mission in ME 2 and before Shepard turned himself in. · The battle ground will be Ismar Forntier · After some research I have come to the conclusion that wrist blades will damage the shield. But the disc will damage the armor Voting rules · No bias like: “Shepard cuz he is better than predator!!!1!!!! ME FTW!!!!1!!!11” · For a full vote you have to give the edegs to: armor, weapons, equipment and X-Factors · Just writing things like: “Hurr durr Predator becease he has better weapons”